Known safety restraint systems, such as safety belts or airbags of motor vehicles, have pyrotechnic devices which trigger the tightening of a belt or the inflation of an airbag in accordance with impact or vibration information which is received by sensors of the vehicle. Electrical cables connect a control unit of the sensor to the corresponding pyrotechnic device and lead to an electrical connector. The pyrotechnic electrical connector is connected to a mating connector of an ignition support. These pyrotechnic connectors incorporate secondary locking systems or connector position assurance devices (“CPA devices”), which maintain a reliable connection with the mating connector of the ignition support in an environment regularly subjected to impacts or vibrations, such as in a motor vehicle.
Automotive manufacturers provide precise and standardized specifications for connectors used in a given series or given make of vehicle. Certain specifications require compact connectors, however, compactness requirements impair the reliable connection and locking of known pyrotechnic connectors.